Promesa
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Cada dia la vida nos regala la belleza de la naturaleza, el milagro de un amigo y la promesa de estar juntos. Severus/Lily. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran J.K. Rowling.**_ -_ Pero eso no quita que los quiera y que haga esto sin fines de lucro ;)-

* * *

><p><em>Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores<em>. -François De La Rochefoucauld.

Y sin las promesas y los sueños no somos nada.

- ''¿Severus? ¡Psst! ¿Estás ahí?''

Con el sonido de su nombre, Severus despertó sobresaltado. Se sentó. Rodillas flexionadas, barbilla apoyada en ellas, los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza posada contra un tronco de árbol. Miraba impasible al frente mientras Lily, con su pelo rojo volando alrededor de su cara y sus hombros visiblemente pecosos bajo el sol, se metía en la espesura de los árboles dónde se habían conocido mucho antes -''Sabía que te encontraría aquí" -le dijo, sentándose frente a él.- "¡Mira esto! Tengo mi carta, como decías ¿No es maravilloso?" -Agarró el pergamino fuertemente contra su pecho con ambas manos, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro.

- "Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo." -El chico cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- "Bueno, todavía estoy un poco enfadada contigo por golpear a Petunia con esa rama"-reconoció Lily.- "Podría haber sido gravemente herida."

- "No quise hacerlo"-murmuró él- "A veces las cosas suceden, ¿sabes?"

- "Lo sé -suspiró Lily- Tuvimos una pelea, el otro día y, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma se me cayó un vaso de agua sobre su cabeza."

Él se echó a reír y escuchó mientras ella se acercaba más a donde estaba sentado.

- "¡Pero no importa! ¿Sabes qué? -Lily hizo una pausa; había un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes- La profesora McGonagall acaba de irse. ¡Es maravillosa! Es la maestra de la Transfiguración, ¿sabes? -preguntó emocionada- Se convirtió en un gato, y ¡luego volvió a ser humana! ¿Puedes creerlo? Por un momento pensé que los ojos de Tuney iban a salirse de sus órbitas. "

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró con asombro a Lily. Ella estaba en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas, rebotando ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Él la observó hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado y luego miró hacia otro lado.

- "¿Por qué no estás más emocionado?" -Exigió Lily.- "Estoy a punto de..." Ella se rió y levantó los brazos, mientras giraba, como una bailarina.- ''¡Estoy a punto de estallar de felicidad!"

Él permaneció en silencio, sollozando, y ocultó la nariz con la manga de su abrigo de grandes dimensiones.

- "Severus" -dijo Lily, arrodillándose frente a él y colocando una mano en la rodilla.- " ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No has recibido la carta todavía? Es que parece -titubeó, insegura- como si hubieras estado llorando." -Susurró finalmente.

- "No he estado llorando" -dijo el chico indignado. Pestañeó varias veces, con la vista fija en el cielo, y tosió- 'No me siento bien hoy, eso es todo."

- "Oh, no. Vaya... ¿Estás enfermo?"

Se encogió de hombros. - "Simplemente no me siento bien".

- "¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Han sido estornudos y tos? ¿Tienes dolor de garganta?"

- "Un poco, supongo." -Él se movió, incómodo bajo su atención.

- "Vamos a ver si tienes fiebre." -Lily puso, con suavidad, una mano fría en su frente y frunció el ceño por la concentración.- "Mi madre siempre lo hace cuando estoy enferma, pero ..."

- "Lily..."

- "¿Te duele la cabeza? "

- "¡Lily!"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Ya está bien. Habré cogido frío, o algo." -Juntó las manos delante de su cara y se inclinó hacia adelante con un estornudo. Resopló de nuevo y se limpió las manos en la hierba.

Lily frunció la nariz con asco.- "Uf, Severus."

- "No tengo pañuelos".

Ella sacó un pañuelo celeste de delicados volantes de un bolsillo de su vestido de verano y se lo entregó a él. "Me sorprende que tu madre te deje salir fuera si te sientes mal -dijo ella, mirándolo sonarse la nariz.

Él sonrio; su sonrisa, triste. - ''¿Dejarme salir?'' -Se estremeció y se tapó un poco más con el abrigo, como queriendo desaparecer entre las profundidades de aquella ajada tela.- "Lily, ella me echó de casa ... Después, -el chico bajó la voz. Un susurro apenas audible- empezó a gritarle a mi padre. Y él a ella. Una vez más" -tragó saliva- no quería hablar de esto...

- "Pero estás enfermo" -Dijo Lily. Toda su anterior euforia parec a haberse esfumado dejando paso a la preocupación- No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día. ¿Qué pasa si llueve?"

- "Voy a escabullirme de vuelta a casa más tarde, después de ..." -Severus no terminó la frase. Sabía que después de una pelea, ambos comenzarían a beber. Y, con suerte, cuando los dos estaban cansados o durmiendo, podría regresar. Volvió a estornudar. Estaba muy contento de tener el pañuelo, incluso aunque estuviese bordado con margaritas.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y luego exclamó: -"Ven a mi casa. Tenemos una hamaca grande y bonita en el jardín. Puedes quedarte allí"

- "Estoy cansado. Y si trato de andar muy lejos, me mareo"-Tosió e hizo una mueca. Su garganta estaba empezando a dolerle- "Yo sólo quiero quedarme aquí."

- "Pero Sev, necesitas una cama cómoda y que alguien te traiga zumo y sopa de pollo..."

El chico cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Sonaba maravilloso, pero ¿cuándo había tenido esas comodidades? Se sonó la nariz otra vez, y tragó saliva, ignorando el molesto dolor de garganta.

- "Por favor, Severus. Iré contigo. No está tan lejos y vamos a parar cuando lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él miró hacia el lago. Un fuerte viento comenzó a moverse a través de los árboles sobre sus cabezas. Se estremeció. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más enfermo se sentía.

- "¿Y qué pasa con tu familia?- preguntó.

Lily hizo un ruido despectivo. "Tuney piensa como un bebé, de forma que mi padre tuvo que prometerle que la llevaría a tomar un helado. Creo que era para no oírla, más que para otra cosa" Se puso en pie y se sacudió la hierba de su vestido. "Y a mamá no le importa. Le_ gustas_".

- "Siente lástima por mí, querrás decir."

- "Ella te quiere, Sev" -Lily alargó la mano hacia él. "¿Vamos?"

De mala gana tomó la mano y se incorporó . Respiró hondo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas brevemente.

- "Estoy tan contenta de que vengas a casa conmigo" -dijo ella, apretándole la mano.- "Y cuando hayas descansado, si te parece bien, claro, ¿me hablarás de nuevo sobre Callejón Diagon? Tal vez podamos ir juntos cuando te sientas mejor, ¿no sería divertido?"

Comenzaron a salir de la espesura de los árboles junto al lago. De repente, Lily se detuvo y miró a Severus.

- ''¿Sabes...? Sinceramente, pensé que estaba loca... Todas esas cosas que seguían pasando y que no podía explicar. Me sentía un poco rara -reconoció la chica, riendo- hasta que me hablaste ese día, ¿recuerdas? Y me dijiste que era una bruja, y que todo era por la magia, como te pasaba a ti. Jamás pens que tendría un amigo... ¡Mago!''

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco en el recuerdo.

- "Y nadie lo entiende del todo ¿verdad? Sólo lo nosotros dos." -Su rostro era solemne.- "Prométeme que siempre estaremos unidos de ahora en adelante, no importa en qué.

- "Te lo prometo, Lily" -dijo, apretándole la mano- "Siempre."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Na:** Y, como **siempre**, **gracias** a todo el que se tome la molestia de leerlo. Llevaba ya meses sin aparecer por aquí, y lo echaba de menos. (Y, sí, vale, reconozco que también tenía ganas de escribir un intento de Severus/Lily. Me gustan demasiado.)

_ Con cariño, Soph._

_Pdt. Recuerda, los reviews quitan el estrés y me dan vida ;) Quiero críticas, tomatazos, aplausos si los hay y demás. ¡Un besito enoorme! :)_


End file.
